Bed-ridden
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Twilight's socially awkwardness makes it annoyingly hard to get a stallion or mare; but that's OK with Twilight because she has something much better, an unusual attraction to her bed... Silky soft sheets, comfy plush pillow, and cushiony matress all swaddle her up as she pleasures herself in, and with, her special sanctuary. And she's not the only pony with this odd fetish
1. Chapter 1

Bed-ridden

Twilight's socially awkwardness makes it annoyingly hard to get a stallion or mare; but that's ok with Twilight because she has something much better, an unusual attraction to her bed... Silky soft sheets, comfy plush pillow, and cushiony matress all swaddle her up as she pleasures herself in, and with, her special sanctuary. And she's not the only pony with this odd fetish

********************************AUTHOR'S NOTE OF IMPORT*************************

PLEASE READ!

I just wanted to put this in here for multiple reasons, first and foremost is the obvious clop warning, lots of masturbation and use of inanimate objects for pony pleasure along with shipping clop; if you no like, then do not read simple as that.

second is the disclaimer: I do not own My Litlle Pony Friendship is Magic, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro. Please support the official release.

and lastly is the actual Author's Note. I want to explain here and now why the story is set in a Japanese based culture and world, all of the buildings and sights and what not will still be the same but the interiors might be altered slightly.

Biggest of all might be the interactions between the characters and how they go about daily activities such as writing, bathing, eating, and communicating.

Not everything is changed but a few things are.

Now here is WHY I did this: I personally belive that the world of Equestria in FIM is very similar to Japanese culture and mythology, and I have come to this conclusion for a multitude of reasons.

Here are a few,

Most commonly drunk stable? tea.

Look at the show and be honest, who do you think is more valued and higher on the food chain, males or females? females, just like in Japanese society, and it's been that way for a very long time.

Female characterss also have more freedom and power, examples? Rarity is an entropanuer, Twilight is the apprentice of the freaking Princess, and Rainbow Dash is at the head of the weather team! Applejack pretty much runs all of Apple Achres and makes the decisions for the group herself.

And who are generally the bad guys? males of low moral character, just like in many Japanese stories.

And then there's the fact that the show is a bunch of talking ponies, well Japanese mythology carries high respect for animals and there are quite a few stories of highly intellegent animals who can talk and even perferm human tasks or shapeshift into human form.

Now let's move on to the bigger factions of Pony life, the elements of Harmony: very reminiscent of the Samurai codes of honor such as,

Loyalty.

Jyn, or conciencious love (kindness).

humbleness (generosity).

hold a high moral ground of no trickery or deceit (honesty).

Enjoy life to its fullest despite the circumstances (laughter).

and master the use of Ki (magic).

Now we move to yet another bigger faction of life, Celestia and Luna.

Who is Equestria's highest god? Celestia: goddess of the sun.

who is the highest god in the old Japanese Shinto religion? Amaterasu Oomikami: goddess of the sun and ruler of heaven.

Celestia's sister? Luna: goddess of the moon.

Amaterasu's brother? Tsukuyomi no mikoto: god of the moon and darkness and ruler of the night.

Celestia and Luna getting into a bitch fit when nightmare moon came about? Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi had a war with eachother at one point acording to the religion.

And another thing, Celestia and Luna rule over all of Equestria as unmarried female hierarchs, well Japan has had several powerful and unmarried Empresses who have ruled over the entire continent, something virtually unheard of in other lands.

so ya, more similarities than you thought huh?

ok I just wanted to explain myself there so anyway, on with the clop filled goodness.

*******************************AUTHOR'S NOTE OF IMPORT**************************

CHAPTER ONE: Sanctuary

-I like comforts strange.

Lust and passion forbidden.

Unrestrained I am.- haiku poem from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

(you better have read the author's note... *pinkie pie extends her eye ball out of your screen into her face "IIIIIIIII'm watching you!... you better of read the author's note! I'll know if you didn't! and if you try- HEY DON'T IGNORE ME MEANIE PANTS! I'll get inside your head! and then I'll be in there FOOOOORREEEEVVEEEEERRRRRRR!" Pinkie hops back into story* ... yes well... '0.0' you heard the mare...)

Twilight groaned a sigh as she levitated the plastic caligraphy brush across the parchment.

Although she didn't like how the ink of her kanji characters didn't soak into the parchment as it would with rice paper, she still pressed on in knowing that she promised herself she'd finish this book.

It was quite a strange book actually, an unprecidented one in fact. Nopony had ever before written one quite like it, and Twilight felt ever more compelled to finish it for just that reason, nopony had ever had a book that stated to how socially interact with other ponies; a sort of... public speaking book?

Twilight tilted her head, yes that seemed to fit this just fine, a public speaking book.

Dipping the brush in the ink again, the unicorn pressed on with quite methodical strokes, although the characters lacked the proper thin vs. thick strokes of proper caligraphy, that was ok, this wasn't meant to be pretty, it was meant for instruction; but as she thought it over, Twilight realized that she rarely followed the very teachings she was writting down.

With a sigh she resounded to quit for tonight, her body was tired and her mind muddled from exhaustion, her very soul crying for her bed.

That thought shot excited shivers up her spine and she felt a slight tinge of energy work around her loins.

"mmmmvvvv!" setting the brush down on its holder, she took the ink grinding stone which only had a small bit left within it, and trotted over to her kitchen sink.

The sound of her hoof slippers sliding against the wooden floor were almost hypnotic as she entered into the kitchen area and brought the stone under the sink, the water washing the small bits of thick black liquide out.

Letting out a resounding sigh as she turned back and headed through the darkness of her treehouse towards her desk to gently place the ink grinding stone back ontop of the wooden structure of her desk and head upstairs for her room.

More excitement now brewed up inside of her as she thought of all the dirty things she could do with her bed.

Finally reaching her room, the purple mare opened the door with her magic and trotted inside.

Reaching the inside of her room, Twilight licked her lips as she climbed up one more ladder to her private area, Spike was already fast asleep within his small bed, snuggled up under thick comforters to stave off the cold of the early winter that was coming in.

Oh Twilight loved the winter, the cold chilly nights that forced her body to get wrapped withing her bed sheets, to need the swaddling heat and comfort of her bed as it practically ate her up; wrapping around every curve of her body as the silky sheets acressed her like a lover.

The comfy pillow hugging her head and filling her nostrils with the scent of her mane, the lovely innocent comfort of the matress mixed with the kinky bucking teasing that the covers did to her nethers as they rubbed against her marehood.

"ggrrrrraaa!" she couldn't take it anymore, lower lips dripping with arousal, she leaped onto her perfectly made bed, rubbing her body onto the cotonous comforter, oh that soft and slightly rough material and how it felt passing through her coat's micro hairs and tickling the teats on her stomach.

"ooohhhhh mmmmmnnvvvvv! I've missed you so much..." she moaned quietly so as not to awake Spike as she kissed the comforter, burrying her maw into its softness and inhaling her own strong scent that had built up over several weeks of not washing her sheets.

Her own musky thick scent that radiated from the bed got her mouth salivating.

Kicking her slippers off of her feet, she took in the inviting sight of her neatly made bed, the dark blue covers with star constilations all over the comforter, her pillow adorning a silky purple cotton cover, and the lower bed sheet that covered the mattress also a purple soft cloth as well as the single sheet underneath the thick comforter.

And on the right side of her pillow lay a folded dark blue cloth adorning her cutie mark, the cloth she used to cover her eyes like a sleeping blind fold when it was time to drift off into la la land. And to the left was a one foot tall plushie plushie of Cadence sitting on its rump; something her foalsitter had made for her years ago and she'd never gotten rid of it, the stuffed doll becoming part of her secret obsession with her bed.

Delicately she pulled oped a corner of the bedsheets with her magic, unveiling the under matress sheet below, burrying her face in it, she inhaled deeply.

Her own special blend of scents filled her nostrils, her own juices from arousal, her own climax, her own body odor, her own dried sweat, then dragging her face up to her pillow she breathed deeply the scent of her own mane.

"uuuunnnnggghhhh!" she found herself dry humping her sheets with fervency, needing so badly to buck her bed, to mate with it.

She could no longer stave off her arousal, she opened the droor of her nightstand and pulled out a vinyl glove, then using a bottle of lotion, she squirted some of the substance into the glove and hopped off of the bed to the exposed side that she'd revealed the covers of.

Lifiting up the mattress a bit, she mashed the glove between her hooves to spread the loation throughout its confines before placing it between the box spring and the comfy matress.

Then with a shaky breath of hardly contained excitement, she leaned down and placed her horn inside of the glove, letting the matress now set itself back down, sandwiching her horn inside the glove.

Now while laying on folded knees, she rocked her entire body back and forth, the soft moist tightness of her homemade sex toy pleasing her horn, but this was just a bit of foreplay only meant to tease her bed.

The gentle rockings soon became fore forcefull thrusts as she began dirty talking her bed "mmmmfff you like that don't you you horny slut? You love my horn ramming into you and you can't wate to taste my juices and touch my cunt!" ofcourse in any other situation she would have been appauled by what she was saying and doing, but she had a double life at night, here in the dark in her room with her bed; well... she could be different, here she could a sex driven animal who got off on using her bed for pleasure, here with her comfy zone of sleep where she wasn't judged, here... in her sanctuary.

Her breathing picked up and she knew she'd soon need to raise a sound barrier if she didn't want to awaken Spike as she'd always have to do on wild nights like these.

and so she bit her lip to stifle her moans as she began impailing the glove with her horn, the squishy sofntess massaging her horn in truly magical ways, her cheeks flushed as fet locks tensed up with muscles clenching around, body heat spiking as her first of multiple orgasms found its way building to the top.

"mmmmm ungh ya take it you little whorse! ngh! eat my magic cum!" her neck started to get sore just as she thrust one last time and a faint glow radiated between the matress and the box spring as her magiculation filled the glove as thick warm gooey substance that would later softed and become like glitterly snow flakes that would blow away into nothing but leave its enticing stench behind.

Face flushed and tongue hanging out with half lidded glossy eyes, Twilight's panting form withdrew from the glove, and she levitated said glove out from her bed and held it over the trash, waving it as the magiculation gently fell out as crystaline flakes that dispersed into nothing.

After dropping the actual glove into the trash, Twilight hopped up onto her bed and grinded her dripping marehood into the matress bottom sheet, giving it a taste of her necter, just a bit more of a tease before she flipped over and levitated the overs over her heated body, only her head and forehooves sticking out, the limbs hanging ontop of the comforter.

Turning to her side, Twilight used a forehoof to rub along the side of her flank, tantalizingly teasing herself, as if her bed were feeling her up and becoming a lust crazed animal that craved her body.

"mmmm" she bit her lip as she cast a muffle barrier around her bed.

Then she let her bed defile her body wth her magic, the sheets grabbing at her flanks and squeezing them with the silky sheets.

The comfy cloth of the comforter rubbing all over her form, becoming ravenous in its desire to taste her essence from her marehood.

Twilight's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she flipped over onto her stomach and stuck her rump up in the air, pretending that the bed had a mind of its own as she manipulated the covers with her magic.

The sheets slid her tail out of the way as a two inch thick and 10 inch long rod of telekinesis pressed into the comforter, pushing through and shaping the blanket and sheet into a sort of make-shift dildo with only half of the rod being covered, another small ring of a barrier synching the cover and sheet around the rod securely before the silky sheet pressed against the folds of her lips.

"huuuuuuhhnnn~ oh you're a bad colt! well come on you naughty horny thing you, buck me!" she commanded as her covers hapilly replied by thrusting into her elicitating a happy yelp of approval.

Turning the pillow so that it was verticle to her vision, she wrapped her forehooves around it and pressed her face into the material inhaling the scent of her mane.

A section of her covers ensnared her tail and another band of magic tightened the covers around the soft hairs before yanking her tail roughly, bringing even more pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"o-oh! y-you d-dirty colt! buck my whole body! mmmm rub me! yank my tail and suck my horn!" she cried as her pleasure began spiking once again and soaked the sheets that were inching their way in and out of her, the sheets becoming wet and gritty, itching against her inner walls as they twitsted and scrunched around the intrusion.

her second orgasm took her by supprise as her heated core clenched around the covers and her juices soaked the sheets as the dampness eased its way out and around her plot as the liquid traversed itsway along the sheets, likely leaving a big wet spot in its wake that Twilight would later have to sleep in, the thought turned her on even more.

"nnnnnghhh" she groaned with a small smile as drool fell from her tongue hanging outside of her mouth, the saliva leaving a stilvery strand as it fell to her pillow, her breath wafting up to her nose and mixing with the scent of her own juices and her mane from her pillow.

She didn't stop there, she was getting close to her peak, to her REAL peak, the smaller short orgasms leading up were nothing, just higher and higher plateus that lead to the apex of her pleasure.

Lifting up the cloth to her right, the one she uses for covering her eyes to sleep is sent down near her upraised rump and rubbed fiercely against the teats on her stomach, hapilly ensnaring them and stimulating the flesh as the Cadence plushie was lifted near her horn, the hole made at the base of the stuffed doll's tale years ago brought forth the scent of old dried majiculation into Twilight's face.

Without hesitation, she lifted the doll up and placed it onto her horn, the cuddly stuffing of the plushie hugging closely to her horn as her magic lifted it on and off of her horn in rappid succession.

so much stimulation all at once had Twilight squeeling with pleasure, but she still needed something more, just a bit more.

Burrying her face into her pillow and squeezing said pillow tight with her forearms, the plushie being thrusted like crazy on her now vibrating horn, and the blankets entering and extiting her with fervency as her night blind fold cloth massaged her teats, she heaved and moaned in pleasure barely being able to contain herself before she needed release.

Quickly, she used her magic to lift the bottom matress sheet off of the comfy rectangle to furiously ravage her clit, this last bit of stimulation driving her senses wild, years of practice allowed her magic to continue its work even as her mind went blank and blind with sexual pleasure filling her conciousness.

"gggugggggggaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAHH HHHH!" no more, no more holding it in, her ultimate climax slammed her body like a bolt of thunder, the makeshift dildo of blankets pounded away like a steam piston in her snatch while the cloth rubbed her teats red, and the plushie constricting her horn and coaxing out her magiculation as her lower lips exploded with liquid drenching her sheets;

an ear piercing screem shrieked its way out of her mouth with her face beat red, tears streaming down her face as both her horn and vagina spurted all she had to give and the plushie and blankets drank it all up, every last drop.

"uuuuugghhhhh" Twilight flopped onto her belly exhausted and panting uncontrollably, face flushed and body covered in sweat and her own juices, and it felt amazing.

Exhaustion and sleep started to curl up on her, she lazilly lifted the sleeping cloth with her magic and placed it back at the side of her bed as well as the Cadence plushie on the other side and repositioned her pillow back to the way it was meant to be before getting up and trudging her way towards the bathroom, forgetting about her slippers.

After urinating, she returned to her wet smelly warm bed, radiating the scents of her sweat and cum, making her smile lovingly as she crawled back into her lover's embrace; the sheet and cover wrapping themselves around her and pressing folds between her hind legs as she lay on her side, then she brought the blind fold cloth to lay over her head and face from the top of her snout and up, blinding her eyes from the very low light of the moon and stars.

The smell of her sex from the cloth's previous close proximity to her marehood dripped off of the cloth onto her maw and made her breath in the scent before sighing contently with a smile, her afterglow still comforting her as she levitated the plushie of Cadence inbetween her forearms and snuggling under that comfy blanket that came up over her shoulder, the plushie comfortingly hugging her crest as she cuddled into it and her bed's blankets like a little filly to embrace the welcomed warmth as the cold air blew throughout the room.

Even as the wet covers soaked with her cum pressed into her body, Twilight hapilly closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down until her perfect bed ebraced her on her way to the wonderful land of dreams.

XXXXX

(I bet none of you will be able to look at your beds the same way again)

"uuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooo hhhhhwwwwwmmmmm..." Twilight let out a long and taxing yawn as her eyes fluttered open, she was laying on her back, mouth very dry and body very stiff.

"ugh..." Twilight didn't want to get up, she wanted to happily lay here in her wonderfull santuary, as she rolled over the sheets that were stuck to her body from the dried cum pulled on her coat as it separated from her body.

laying on her stomach as her painfully tired body bitched at her for making her muscles move, her fore hoof fell out of the bed and drapped off of the bed, swingly lightly before hanging still.

Face was burried in the bed next to the pillow, she didn't know where her plushie or blind fold cloth was, probably on the floor like usual.

Not caring much about anything, Twilight sighed hapilly as the stifness from her body died out thanks to her body no longer using energy to move.

Her covers were a mess and layed in a sprawled out fashion on her back, but once again she didn't care, she just wanted to sleep.

sleeeeeeeeeeeep "Twi?" be silent dumb dragon, sleeeeeeeeeep "Twi... you don't usually sleep in this late... I mean ya, the schedual says you're mostly free today but still..." go away Spike, sleeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Twilight..." Spike hopped up on the bed and waddled uneremoniously ontop of the blanket covered mound that was Twilight.

Some forcefull shakes from the dragonling and Twilight was roused from her beautiful rest. "uuuuuuggghhhh!" she graoned in irritation, then turned her head to glare at Spike with severe bedhead.

"finally! ok so you want me to make breakfast, or should I say lunch?" he asked with an equally annoyed tone while crossing his arms, he could be just as stubborn as she could after, he'd learned it from her.

Twilight sighed in defeat and nodded, but as Spike was about to hop off the bed, Twilight snatched him up with the outside of the comforter and wrapped her arms and legs around his small body, only his head poking out inches away from hers.

Twilight rolled over to her other side while holding Spike as she dozed back off.

"Twilight! ugh... whatever..." Spike conceded as he relaxed and decided to take a nap, ignoring the strong scent of the covers that he'd been smelling since as long as he could remember.

An hour later Twilight managed to actually force herself out of bed since, as Spike reminded her, she did actually have a few things to to on her list today.

using her magic, she brought the covers over the bed and and stretchd the sheets, brought the plushie and cloth back up to the bed and methodically made everything neat again.

"ahh" she said hapilly looking at the newly made bed, pretty and ready for more defilement in the coming night.

But for now Twilight tore herself away and headed for the bathroom after collecting her house slippers.

Coming to the bathroom, Twilight removed the house slippers and entered into the bathroom ones before trotting inside.

Releasing the slippers, Twilight excreted her waste before heading over to the bath tub and filling it up with steamy hot water.

After the bath tub was filled to her satisfaction, Twilight trotted over and sat in the indentation of the bathroom that created a sort of tiled well within the bathroom next to the tub.

Kicking off her slippers, Twilight tossed them unceremouniously over to the sink area before grabbing the bathing bucket and filling it with steamy water then plopping down on a small three legged stool before lifting a bar of soap with her magic.

After a thorough scrubbing, Twilight used a washcloth within the bucket of water to cleanse herself before moving onto her mane.

Once her body had been cleansed to her satisfaction, she tipped the bucket over her body and felt the hot water wash her clean, now that her body had been stripped of impurities, she slowly entered the hot water of the bath and sat down with a sighing 'aaahhhhhh' as the water relaxed all of her muscles and inviting her to soak for hours.

Normally ponies tended to bath at night, but Twilight preffered the mornings for the simple fact that bathing at night would leave her to tired and relaxed to enjoy her 'bed time' plus she usually woke up with a very dirty coat and mane.

twenty minutes passed in the comfy water before Twilight pulled the plug on the drain and exited reluctantly, the dripping form her soaked fur and mane dripped down through the well near the tub and down the drain of the floor.

Spike was in the kitchen whipping up some rice, miso soup, and hay fries.

Twilight yawned relaxedly as she sat at a table near the kitchen, muslces now slack and relaxed as she waited for her assisstant to enter with their lunch.

Spike entered with their meal and they quietly sat eating together, though ponies could hold chop sticks withing the small muscle in the cleft of their forehooves supprisingly well, Twilight preffered to just use her magic as she did for most menial tasks.

Spike slurped up the noodles of his miso soup until his cheeks were stuffed, at which point he bit off the rest of them earning a narrow eyed stare from Twilight.

"you know that's bad luck" she mumbled around the noodles in her mouth.

Spike mumbled something back about 'ponies and their superstitions' before continuing to eat.

After lunch, Twilight decided it was time to move on with her day and head over to Rarity's as she'd set up a friend day with her, Spike decided to go spend time with Fluttershy today since he had nothing better to do.

As Twilight moved through the streets of ponyville, she noticed a few recognizable faces along the way and gave some smiles and nods to those her friends had introduced her to while paying to mind to those she had no aquantenance with.

Arriving at Rarity's boutique, she made for the door to open it without knocking but her attempt was stopped by the lock.

"I suppose she didn't want anypony else bothering her today huh..." shrugging she lifted her forehoof and knocked twice then waited for half a minute.

With no response she attempted again, and this time got results as Rarity rushed to the door. "oh dearie you're finally here! I was begginning to wonder if you'd forgotten our arrangements.

Twilight smiled as the door opened to reveal her beautiful friend "oh come one Rarity you know I wouldn't do that" she said with a luagh.

Smiling, Rarity invited her friend in.

Twilight stepped up to the elevated wooden flooring and into one of the many pairs of spair slippers.

Trotting accross the threshold of the boutique, Twilight arrived at a low table with cushions around it and knelt on her hind knees in an uncomfortable position.

Rarity trotted off towards the kitchen "can I get you anything dear?" she chimed in her lushious silky voice.

"oh no that's fine" Twilight chimed back, but Rarity insisted a scond time and Twilight gave in.

it was at least four minutes before Rarity came back into the side living room behind the main shop of her boutique when she saw Twilight still sitting in a kneeling position with obvious discomfort and a slight bit of annoyance at doing so.

"oh do forgive me dear! please, relax!" The fashionista rushed out as she neared the table.

Twilight let out a breath of relief as she layed down on her side with all legs foleded underneath and curving her entire body a bit like a relaxing cat.

Rarity placed a cup of tea infront of Twilight and took a seat opposite of her in a similar fashion.

The two of them began engaging in conversation with one another, trading stories and telling jokes.

The time they spent together was very nice and refreshing, and it made Twilight wonder why she didn't do this more often especially with Rarity as the two seemed to get along so well...

Shrugging it off, Twilight continued to converse until the two Unicorns were rudely interrupted by a miss Sweetie Belle who came flying down the stairs and sliding along the wooden floor on her stomach and spinning at high speeds until she enevitably colided with the table, nocking their small plates with little cakes on them off the table.

Rarity's eye twitched as her lady-like smile threatened to crack but she forced it to remain decent, knowing that Sweetie really didn't mean to cause the chaos that she insued... it was just the pony she was...

Sweeite had recently moved in with her sister as their parents had 'gone adventuring' accross Equestria to its most romantic spots in order to rekindle the fire in their relationship.

And it was not sitting well with the designer...

Rarity massaged her temples as she took in a sharp breath, then she shoved her face right into her younger sister's with a twitching eye as she asked her "Sweetie Belle... why don't go to the School for Kanji Classes hm?"

Sweetie pouted "but I don't waaaana! it's not even part of the actual school classes, it's optional!" she protested, but against her complaints, Rarity lifted her up with her magic and sent her next to the door while bringing forth Sweetie's foal's Caligraphy kit.

Sweeite groaned but kept quiet as she grudgingly put her saddle pack on and let her sister place the Caligraphy kit within.

"oh don't look so upset Sweetie Belle, one day you'll be very glad for those classes!" Rarity said with a harumph.

Sweetie rolled her eyes but didn't let it show as she kicked her slippers off and hopped out the door.

XXXXX

After meeting with her friends and opening up her kit, Sweetie Belle had herself ready and prepared for the day's lesson, though she'd preffered to spend the weekend crusading or relaxing.

It wasn't all bad since at least Scootaloo and Peppermint Twist were here.

A sono crystal in the back played out its enchantedly recorded music, a Shamisen and Koto struming out a methodical slew of string music that one could meditate to.

Cheerilee looked over her class with a smile as they prepared the many sheets she'd given them.

Sweetie found it a bit humorous that Scootaloo was here, in recent months she'd been adopted by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Though she was worlds happier at having parents, it also meant that she had ponies who cared enough about her well being to make sure that she got a full education, did chores, and ate the less desirable but healthier of vegetables.

But she couldn't really complain, after all she had Rainbow Dash as a parent so as far as she was concerned life was freaking awesome.

Each of the students were given a specific topic to write kanji characters off of, Scootaloo was given conversation, and Sweetie was given weapons, while to her right, Twist was given numbers.

Sweetie hapilly scribbled Ken on on her paper, carefully adjusting the strokes as she moved the brush with her mouth.

To her left Scootaloo was finishing her own characters which she had chosen to be Baka, but soon brought her brush over to her ink stone to collect some more of the black substance, unfortunately there none left.

With a heavilly annoyed sigh, she spat out the brush and used the little squirt bottle to fill the well with some water before grabbing the ink slab with her hoof and grinding it into the curved slant none to gently.

The ferocity of her grinding cost her as the stick of ink snapped... Eye twitching, Scootaloo smashed her face down into her paper with a resounding thud.

Unfortunately this wasn't the smartest idea as she soon discovered that the ink on her paper hand't dried and when she lifted her face up, there was the backwards imprint of 'baka' on her face.

A glance from sweetie Belle was all it took for the filly to begin snickering madly while holding her forehooves over her face in a futile attempt to hide her laughter.

The muffled sounds drew the attention of the other students who also began turning to witness the embarassed student as she looked around clueless to the marking on her face.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were roaring with laughter, the giggling finally died down when Cheerilee intervened.

Scolding the children for laughing, the teacher brought Scootaloo into the bathroom to get her face washed off.

Sweetie finally stiffled her own heaving laughter long enough to return to her Caligraphy, but as she did so, she turned to see Twist with her own project.

On every single paper was the number four, written over and over and over 'shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi, shi'

Sweetie's brows furrowed in a highly concerned frown, her friend had a heavilly depressed expression on her face.

Once class was done, Sweetie collected the materials of her kit and headed out the door with a bit of fervency before catching up with her friend.

"hey Twist! um, are you alirght? you Look sort of sad..." she asked concerned.

Twist tried to put on a smile but it was a farce.

"hey... um... you know..." Sweetie stumbled out, trying to think of a way to cheer her friend up.

"uhhh... hey you know what? we haven't hung out in a while, do you wanna sleep over?" she asked cheerily.

Twist visibly brightened at that.

"ok!" she chirped before latching onto the Unicorn in a crushing hug, but Sweetie took it in stride despite hugging in public being frowned upon.

Sweetie hugged her back and waved good bye before headding off.

Glad that she'd managed to cheer her friend up, Sweetie headed for home after saying her goodbyes, when she finally reached her sister's boutique, a simple inquisition on a friend spending the night had ended poorly until she mentioned that the friend in questioned was not infact one of the crusaders but was actually Twist.

"oh... well... that's different then... and I don't belive I've met this 'Twist' was her name? I certainly hope she isn't as roudy as your other friends..." she said with an air of caution.

Sweetie rolled her eyes "no sis, she's really nice and quiet I promise!" she responded.

With a huf, Rarity gave in.

"but!" the word stopped Sweetie Belle dead in her tracks, "she'll be sleeping in 'your' bed, I won't have you making her sleep on the floor, this familly has a reputation of graciousness to uphold you know!"

Sweetie's heart sank at that, and she felt a knot form in her stomach now no longer so confident about this sleep over...

as the filly reached her bed, her privat sanctuary where she commited acts that she knew were dirty and wrong... the smell just from entering the room would alert anypony to the odor of sweat and old arousal.

Experimenting with herself had gotten Sweetie Belle into more... adventurous experimentation and eventually led to a sexual peak in her young hyper body, needing it satiated she started using anything she could get her hooves on, but when she tried her bed... her soft sheets... her plush comfy pillow... Just thinking about it was starting to get her wet, the things she'd discovered about herself scared her but there was no way she could turn back on all that now.

plopping her head onto the mattress, she inhaled her own scent and burried her face in the covers, knowing that she'd never surrender her bed to anypony else...

Then a mischevious thought struck her, 'Rarity said I have to let Twist sleep in my bed... but she never said that I couldn't sleep in it too...' grinning evilly she rubbed her forehooves together.

XXXXX

Twilight entered her home with a bounce in her step, kicking her slippers off near the bed as she hopped into the cushy fabric, a bit ecstatic at her next 'friend date' with Rarity.

The two them sure seemed to be spending quite a bit of time together lately... but again Twilight shrugged it off, tonight she had some time before she'd pass out, so she grabbed a book and hopped onto her welcoming sanctuary, where she was the most important pony in the world, and the covers beneath her served her every whim, be them of comfort, warmth, or of a more premiscuous nature.

Twilight sighed hapilly as she opened her book and used her magic to move the edge of the pillow she lay upon to caress her cheek lovingly, tonight was going to be a... sensual one.

END OF CHAPTER

-as pleasantries fade

I see no end in far sight

the pleasure it calls

the yearning so strong, lovely

In my sanctuary- Waka poem from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

explanations:

Twilight's bath, in Japan the actual soaking in the water of the bath is not meant for cleaning, it's meant for relaxation.

Spike's noodles, when eating noodles it is considered bad luck to bite the noodle short rather than slurping the entire thing in as things that are naturally long represent longevity or long life and cutting it short is not good.

Barging in, in japan one can simply enter a friend's house without so much as knocking unless it's locked in which case you should give the door two knocks no more no less and then wait a full thirty seconds before knocking again.

Kneeling, pretty common knowledge that kneeling is big in Japan but in reality you only kneel for about ten seconds before the host of the house you have visited tells you to relax however it's considered rude to simply sit relaxed without permission.

Denying food, when visiting a friend you will be offered food but you should refuse the first time and accept the insisted second offer as per courtesey.

the number four, the number four is considered unlucky and down right forboding because the Japanese word for four is 'shi' which sounds a lot like the Japanese word for death 'shini'

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. sleep over

CHAPTER 2! Sleep over

-what I share, my choice

what love I give, my choice

who I love, my choice- haiku from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Rarity was brushing everything up within her shop, tending to side stuff and making sure all was perfectly pristine.

"alrighty then!" a bell ring from the door.

"oh welcome!" Rarity turned to see the most atrocious blasphemy to fashion she'd ever layed eyes on.

"uh... hi... I'm Twitht... it Tweetie Belle here?" The nervous filly asked as she shimmyed her way into the boutique.

"ugh I ah gaaahh?!" Rarity sputtered, all red flags going off "I...I... I CAN NOT ALLOW THIS CRIME TO CONTINUE!"

"huh? wah!"

Rarity yanked Twist around the boutique, sifting her mane and tail through hair straighteners, then restyling it into a suave elegant form that didn't make her want to gag.

Now Twist's red mane hung along the sides of her face and her tail drooped loosely down her rum with a silky shine, her glasses were yanked off prompting some protest by Twist until a new set of thin rimmed circular glasses were replaced on her face.

"oh... wow... theeth are even better then the other oneth..." Twist admired as she waved her hoof infront of her glasses.

"ah wonderful!" Rarity chirped, her adrenalin finally dying down now that the threat had been neutralized.

"thank you mith Rarity!" Twist cried.

"oh not to worry, I couldn't live with myself if I'd left you as you were... anywho! I'm guessing you're here for Sweetie's sleep-over?"

"mhm!" Twist let out with a nod.

"excellent, well she's upstairs so you two just have some fun with one another ok?"

"ok!"

XXXXX

Twilight was heading towards her friend Rarity's house as she'd planned out the day before when they'd bumped into eachother later, a nice little sleep over, something that Twilight hadn't done in a long time.

Although she wondered how she'd fare not being able to sleep in her own bed... not be able to feel it caress her like a dirty filly...

Drool formed in the corner of her mouth as her eyes went half lidded.

A quick shake of her head and she was back on task as she arrived at her friend's house.

Pushing on the door, Twilight discovered that it was unlocked and so without knocking, trotted right in.

"Rarity?" she asked as she stepped up to the wooden floor and entered her slippers.

"oh Twilight! so glad you could make it" Rarity chimed from the kitchen.

XXXXX

Sweetie Belle and Twist both hopped up and down on the matresses together as their minds soared into the world of imagination, the two of them were fierce warriors wielding naginata as they charged through the dark cave filled with oni.

Hacking and slashing their way through the demons as they reached the very end of the cave, the walls alit with murals of ancient legends.

Sweetie's breath came out in a foggy haze, the cold of the cave nipped at her nose, Twist was guarding her back "this is it... the Youma king is in here... somewhere..." Sweetie spoke sternly as the two of them traversed the dark maze when it finally came to life, a dark spirit rose from the ground and breathed its toxic gas upon the little fillies.

"nooooo! it's... it's... it's taking over my miiiind! run Twist run!" sweetie cried

"no! I won't leave you here to die!" Twist replied

"but I can't control it! run! I can myself slipping awaaaay!" Sweetie screemed dramatically

"i won't leave you! you can fight it! look deep do-" "WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!"

the fantasy world shattered at Rarity's words, the two fillies stopped their dramatic scene on the floor with brooms in their maws in place of weapons.

"...*mumble*..." Sweetie cursed at her sister under her breath.

"ok... back to the ghost!"

the fantasy world resumed as Twist held Sweeties fleeting figure, her eyes loosing color "I... cant... hold... on... aaaaaggggghhhhhh" Swetie held her tongue out of her mouth with her eyes looking upwards in mock death.

"nooooooooooooooooooo" Twist cried out in a low volume so as not to upset Rarity again.

"Twist... I... no! it has control body! run!" Sweetie tackled Twist onto her back and the two fillies wrestled around on the ground.

XXXXX

"honestly..." Rarity chastized as she stared grumpilly at the ceiling under Sweetie's room.

"oh their just being foals, let them have their fun" Twilight cooed.

Rarity sighed before ommiting "yes I suppose you are right... well anyway where were we dear?" Rarity asked as she used her majiik to reposition her Shamisen and began playing it as Twilight resumed her Koto as the two played the Sakura ensemble.

their peacefull jam session progressed nicely with the exception of the few rude interruptions by Rarity screeming at her sister to quiet down their rough housing.

so peaceful.

BAM!

...yes... peaceful...

BAM! BAM!

"oh. that. is. it!" Rarity huffed as she hopped up to her hooves and marched up the stairs to her sister's room.

"Sweetie Belle!..." Rarity opened the door to see Sweetie Twisting Twist's hoof in an Aikido joint lock before spining around and sending her fliping in the air and slamming into the ground "ooooowwww!"

well now she knew where the banging was coming from...

But Sweetie didn't stop their, she hopped onto the ground and locked Twist's fore leg between here hind ones and grabbed the hoof with her own before locking Twist's leg into a Judo submission hold "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!" Twist screamed as she slammed her free hoof on the floor.

"Sweetie... what are you doing?" Rarity asked with a twitching eye lid.

Sweeite smiled innocently "just sparing!"

"HELP! SHETH TRYING TO KEEL MEH!" Twist cried and pleaded as she attempted to no avil to escape her attacker.

"oh Sweetie let her go you'll tear her leg off" Rarity scolded.

Sweetie released her friend who then sprinted over to Rarity for safety "GOOOOMEEENNDDAAATTTTHHHHHAAA III! WAAAHAHAHAAAA eep!" Sweetie latched onto Twist's hind legs and dragged her back into the room with Twist pawing at the carpet "noooo! I don't like being Uke!"

Rarity rolled her eyes before closing the door and returning downstairs.

XXXXX

it was now 9:00 o' clock at night and the two Unicorns downstairs were quite tipsy from the amount of Sake they'd consumed.

"oh wow *hic* I shink... I've hhhhad a bit uh... much.. ya much" Twilight wobbled as the world around her became distorted and hazy.

"well Twilight, would you um... like to retire for the night?" Rarity asked, hardly buzzed with her high alchohol tolerence.

"uhhhhh sshhhhhhhhhuuuurrreeee" Twilight drawled out with her head tipping left and right.

Rarity giggled as she got up and unsteadilly brought Twilight up to her room, her plan falling perfectly into place.

a few trips on the stairs and a stuble through the hallway later, the two Unicorns arrived within Rarity's lavishly furnished room.

"hhhhhheeyyyy" Twilight mumbled through flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes "you ain't... uh... umm... wash ah word?... tryin! tryin' ta... uh... shedeuce... meh... are ya?" Twilight asked as her head leaned into Rarity's.

"oh where ever would you get that idea?" Rarity asked innocenly.

"huh... well... I shink ish working...heheheheh.." Twilight sloppilly kissed her friend on the lips, they were lush and plump, while Twilight's were soft and cushy.

the two mares stumbled onto the sheets in a gaggle of twisted hooves.

through Twilight's muddled mind a cohereant thought made it through, 'maybe I will be able to sleep happy tonight after all'

XXXXX

Twist and Sweetie were downstairs sneakilly devouring icecream half an hour past their bed-time.

"thith ith awethome!" Twist whisperedly squeed as she took another bite.

"I know right?" Sweetie replied as she too ate another bite.

The two of them finished their snack while conversing on small matters of their daily lives before.

"tho... think we thould go to bed now?" Twist suggested as the two fillies re-entered Sweetie's room.

"oooh! how about ghost stories!?" Sweetie suggested.

Twist's ears flattened "I don't know..."

"oh come on It'll be fun!"

10 minutes later.

Twist was cowering under the bed sheets as Sweetie relentlessly told the terrifying tale of the foal gobbler.

"and then Shiny slowly trotted over to the door... even though the voice in her head said no! don't touch it! she did so anyway... and when she opened it... she heard a quiet noise behind the blackness, she stepped closer... and closer... and closer... until... BWAH!"

Twist yelped and wrapped the bed-sheets around her while shaking like a leaf, "no more no more!" she pleaded.

Sweetie giggled "ok ok... well good night!" and with that, she plopped her head onto the pillow.

"bwah!? I can't go to thleep now!" Twist cried before crawling over to Sweetie.

"oh ok... well... huh... I uh... can't really think of anything else to do... well... actually... there is uh... one thing we could do but..." Sweetie hesitated.

"what?" Twist asked curiously, "it isn't something scary is it?"

Sweetie chuckled "no... it's just a bit different that's all... ok here... promise you won't tell ANYpony about what we're gonna do ok?" the filly directed.

Twist looked unsure but nodded anyway, one weakness that came with innocence was curiosity.

"um ok... tho... what do y-" Sweetie silenced her friend with a foreshoof "shhh... don't talk... just feel"

and with that, Sweetie went to work on carressing Twist's body with her hoof resting on the outside of the covers, pressing the soft material of the sheets against the inexperienced filly's flank and back.

"um... w-what a-" "I said no talking"

Sweetie continued to caress her friend's form and after a few minutes, Twist relaxed to the comforting feeling.

Sweetie then took it a step farther as she climbed over the sheets until she was ontop of her friend, then rolled her friend onto her back and began grinding into her through the cover sheets.

The two fillie's marehoods grinded against the material and it wasn't long before wet spots were forming that created friction against their little nubs.

"w-woah!" Twist gasped out.

"ya... I know..." Sweetie replied as she ground harder and harder into the sheets.

It wasn't long before Twist had had more than enough stimulation for her first orgasm which then was followed by Sweetie feeling the large warmth of a cum puddle spreading on her stomach, a feeling that she suppisingly enjoyed a lot.

"wow... that... wath... amathing..." Twist breathed out.

Sweetie wasted no time in crawling up to the pillow and grinding her crotch into it, the soft plush comfort mixed with the material served her carnal needs well.

Twist gazed at Sweetie's little cunt as its perfume wafted into her nostrils.

curiosity won out and she pressed her filly maw towards Sweetie's virgin hole.

"waaah!~" Sweeite cried as twist's tongue splayed out into Sweetie's folds.

an odd tasting lube with a flavor that Twist couldn't quite place filled her mouth as her tongue sliped into her friend's vagina rolling around in a slippery mass of juices and membranous lubrication and soon her nose was also covered in the stank as it connected thick strands of arousal to the Unicorn's entrance.

"w-woah! t-this f-feels way better!" Sweetie's head fell into the pillow as Twist's menstrations continued, the strange flavor and odly comforting feeling of her friend's sticky juices pushing her forward, and Sweetie's encouragement only made her exlpore more fervently.

only a few more moments of this exercise and Twist felt her friend's body quake on her maw as a torrent of fluid rushed into her mouth with an intense sour tang.

Rather than swallow the spunk, she let it drizzle out around her lips and cascade into the sheets below them.

Exausted, Sweetie rolled unceremoniously onto the bed with Twist wiping her tongue with her fore hooves in an attempt to get the tart of her friend's climax out of her mouth.

Weakilly crawlling up to cuddle her friend close, Sweetie couldn't help but whisper out "best... sleep... over... ever"

Twist giggled, she rather enjoyed that feeling around her mouth and tongue and wanted to try it again; and based on her friend's reaction, the filly wondered if she could get Sweetie to try it on her as well.

"yea... we thoud try it again..." Twist hazilly let out.

Sweeite gave a smile and a nod before cuddling into her friend's styled yet disheveled mane.

XXXXX

Twilight had a peacefully sleeping Rarity spooning her from behind as her mind became ever more sober and the events of the night caught up with her, they left her suprisingly satisfiyed, maybe... just maybe she could share her special bed with somepony after all... maybe...

THE END!

AN: if it seems like this story was a little too short or rushed well... that's because it kinda was, this was just a little side project that I fealt like doing, anywho I'ma get back to the last two chapters of Equestria, a Game of Thrones and after that I'll finish up Sorceress' choice and THEN I can begin my next BIG project *grins evilly and plots bucked up story of epic proportions*


End file.
